


Gamzee FUCKING dies

by matamat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matamat/pseuds/matamat
Summary: Well, it's as the title says. Gamzee Makara, the purpleblooded troll, the descendant of The Grand Highblood, the Bard of Rage, fucking DIES. Whoopsie daisy, he died.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Gamzee FUCKING dies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to this site. The archival works of AO3 were something that I truly needed to partake in. The distribution of ideas, concepts, and thoughts in the form of fan-fiction are one of the many reasons I indulge in creation of fan works.

It was a gracious day, for the winter's icy breath had stopped falling upon the land. Now, things will start to warm up. The sun will rise, the birds will sing, the horns will MoThErFuCkInG hOnK!  
  
To only Gamzee, today was no motherfucking different. Gamzee sees today as yet another day for some miracles. It's always the miracles; you can never live without them. Without further ado, Gamzee in his humble abode --that is to say that a cardboard box outside the alley can be considered an "abode"-- spread his teachings. Wishful thinking of his, advice kindred with his misgivings, wisdom garnered of his faults. The abode of his reflects accurately on his own hygiene. As the box is covered with dirt and rain, so is he. Though, the cardboard molds in places. Gamzee just suffers from the B.O. of his. Only method of cleansing is his sins; he prays for forgiveness from the mirthful messiahs. Oh, poor, poor Gamzee. Where is his pal Karkat? Or that red dude that he hangs out with? Ah, they're probably out somewhere, doing something at some time. No need to worry about Gamzee! He's fine with his home. The thin box. Non-existent insulation paired with an open front door. Coincidentally, that front door is also a window! Neat lil feature, right? Oh! Look at that! The rain is starting to come in. Gamzee shuffles back into his cramped place.  
  
Aw drat! He scooted too close and busted a hole in the back. But look on the bright side! Another window! An upgrade like that usually costs some cash, but it just so happened to occur for free!  
  
"GAMZEE? OH MY GOD." Karkat, along with Dave, just so happened to glance into the alley. Usually, it's just rats and stray cats that are curious, but Karkat's the exception.  
  
"Oh HeY mY bRoThEr! WhAt ThE mOtHeRfUcKiNg ShIt Is Up?" Gamzee gets up to offer a hug, but coughs and stumbles. Karkat steps back in recoil. Gamzee's stench is borderline unbearable, but that sickness of his is something else.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? HOW DID YOU GET LIKE THIS?" Karkat takes further steps. Dave says nothing because fuck Dave's dialogue.  
  
Gamze looks at himself. He's become so accustomed to this life, he sees nothing wrong with it. "WhAt Do YoU mEaN bY tHaT, bRoThEr? I'vE aLwAyS lOoKeD lIkE tHiS. fRoM dAy OnE uNtIl NoW, nEvEr A bIg ChAnGe. In FaCt, I fEeL gReAt ToDaY. jUsT nOw, ThAt HaRd SpOt Of IcE tHaT mAdE sLeEpInG hArD fInAlLy MeLtEd AwAy!"  
  
Karkat is fucking speechless. Gamzee, a big smile on his face. Dave, just there. Dave nudges and suggests to Karkat to leave. That they're going to be late for "The thing", in which he obliges and walks away.  
  
Gamzee doesn't frown. He got a visit from a friend! That rarely happens. The last time that happened, he made brief eye contact with Rose. It was only for a second, but they made eye contact. Rose never knew it, however. She just assumed it was a rat. It was late at night when that happened.   
  
The mirthful messiahs has blessed him today. Hold on a moment, is that a rat? In his cardboard house? Eating at the apple he found? Gamzee found an apple, by the way. Just a core, but the core is the best part! He doesn't get why people throw that bit away.  
  
"CoMe HeRe, YoU fUrRy LiTtLe FrIeNd. LeT mE tEaCh YoU aBoUt MiRaClEs." Gamzee reaches for the rat, but the rat bites him. A yelp of pain, and the rat scurries off with his apple.

Each passing day is a little weaker for Gamzee. How long has he been at this lifestyle? Certainly months. Maybe even a couple years? Why does that matter? His life is great! Such a peaceful style. No worry about work, bills, relationships, this and that. Just him, the occasional rodents, one or two kitties, the neighborhood pooch, and apples. Though, he has been feeling more dreadful these past days. Bah, it's nonsense. Probably just the season, that's all.  
  
Gamzee stares at the sky, coughing. He used to cough louder, but he doesn't have it in him anymore. The sun finally comes out. It's rays beat on Gamzee's cold face. Rather than decide that today is a new day, he calls it a day and just sleeps on the ground. The cold asphalt. The aroma of the dumpster. His general odor. The sounds of the passing vehicles. Just like the tunes of a musical box. A lullaby for him.  
  
Gamzee slowly closes his eyes. How can he be sad just right when he's about to sleep? He's never sad! But now is the time of rest.  
  
...  
  
His immune system failed to prolong his life. The extra bite from that rat was the straw that broke the camels back. His corpse lays there, until the inevitable discovery. Karkat would later go to that same alley, originally to retrieve Gamzee and take him in. But when he saw his corpse, he knew right away that he was no more.  
  
"GOD DAMN IT, GAMZEE." Karkat holds back his tears. "GOD DAMN IT."


End file.
